


Bowl full of dust

by rat_cake_farm



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, However once we get there y’all are gonna get some steamy spicy scenes, M/M, Ok idk how the tags work but uhh it’s gonna be very slow, Slow Burn, pls bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_cake_farm/pseuds/rat_cake_farm
Summary: Medic x spy slow burn because I live for the slow burns hoo hooAlso once we get to the fun part, I am going to write both sfw and nsfw versions in case some of y’all don’t want to see the full on nsfw
Relationships: Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Meet the Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Welcome to my shit ass fic! This one is gonna be a long ride so you better buckle up-  
> Anyway,,, this is mostly a filler chapter so it's pretty short, because well,, I had to start somehow,, and 'meet the [blank]' was the perfect way to start off apparently heh  
> Feel free to criticize me in the comments, I'll absorb everything!  
> Anyway! Enjoy <3

Cheesy music was playing on the radio, the driver was humming the melody and the man on the passenger seat seemed to be irritated by it, though he tried to keep the discomfort for himself. 

They were driving through the deserted area, the one you'd usually see in low-budget western filmography. The taxi was surrounded by yellowish-orange sand, a few cactuses scattered about, dust raising behind the vehicle... The ride was mostly quiet and unnecessary long, music, humming and the sound of the road under the tires being the only factors breaking the silence... 

The man was toying with his lighter, but still paying good attention to the road ahead, he was expecting to see his final destination soon.

"It's been one hell of a ride eh? M' tires gonna start meltin' from this damned heat." the driver tried to start a conversation yet again as he huffed and thrashed a random paper before his face in an attempt to cool down "I tip m' hat to ye, mister! How the hell are ye handling this heat so damn well with all them fancy clothes?!" 

The man gave a dry chuckle in response, patting his chest and front pocket in search of a cigarette case. “Zhe heat does not bother me, a man such as me should be able to withstand it-“ he cut off to take out the fine leather cigarette case and pop it open in his gloved hand.  
"May I?" He asked, slowly taking one cigarette out.

"Yee yee, it a'right chief, as long as ye aren't settin' m' car on fire everythin’s allowed." The driver waved his hand in approval.

The man nodded as he brought a cigarette to his mouth and with a quick jerk of a wrist opened the metal lighter to lit it up. He took a long drag, letting the familiar tingling sensation of the smoke fill his mouth, throat and later lungs. He held it in for a moment before exhaling through his nose, the smoke forming a translucent cloud around his face.

The rest of the ride was painfully boring, but the man managed to entertain himself with the thoughts about his new job. He was excited, though again, he kept it for himself.

"We're here." The driver finally announced before pulling up off the road and snapping the man out of his thoughts. 

[11:15] 

Showed the watch on the well-dressed man's wrist.

“Half an hour early…” he mumbled to himself. 

It was a nifty habit of his, it is always better to be early than late... He sighed with that thought before stepping out of the car, patting his hips in search of his wallet, cigarette still in his mouth, while the driver had already wobbled to the trunk of the car and took out man's luggage.

"Hmph-There ya go mister." he struggled "That'd be f-"

The taller man cut him off, handing him one hundred-dollar bill

"Sank you." He looked at the smaller man gasp "Keep zhe change." he added.

"God bless ya, mister! God bless ya!" The driver almost squeaked, his eyes gleaming with the sight of the bill.

The man nodded and with a quick turn of a heel, he picked up his luggage and made his way to the RED base. 

It took him only a few steps before he reached the entrance. The huge glass door slid open, but the man stood where he was for just a moment longer, fixing his coat and tie one last time and tossing a cigarette to the side before stepping in.

His heels clicked against the tiled floor and echoed through the spacious empty hallways as he slowly and elegantly made his way to the main area, mind flooded with various thoughts.

However, when he finally arrived at his destination, a wave of discomfort and regret splashed over him… To his “surprise”, somebody had arrived before him… a man, silently sitting at the table, reading a book-

“Well, zet is inconvenient…” he thought to himself, regretting not putting on his balaclava before entering the base… but alas, it was too late now… the other man had already heard the loud steps of his expensive branded dress shoes and shifted his gaze from his occupation to the newcomer. 

“Oh gutten tag herr. I was not expecting anyone to come anytime soon. It is nice finally having company!” The other man hummed as he stood up and extended his gloved hand for a shake.

He smelled sterile and clean- well kept hair, freshly shaved beard, neatly dressed, … the man thought and noted to himself as he scanned the other up and down- another habit of his- but soon he stopped himself from examining his, presumably co worker any further, for now, to accept his hand.

Leather and Nitrile gloves creaked as the men firmly gripped each other’s hands.

“I am zhe doktor Ludwig Humboldt, I am zhe Medic, of courze." The medic said in a thick German accent, with such vigor and expression "Pleasure zo meet you..." he added, waiting for the other man to introduce himself.

…

"You can call me Spy." Spy said with no visible emotion or expression, completely contrasting his confabulor. 

The medic gave him a light hearted chuckle and a sly, slightly evil looking grin before patting his shoulder roughly. 

"Very vell zhen, pleasure to meet you, Spy."


	2. Quick smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy and medic get some time to chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo I’m sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter but some stuff came up that I had to deal with lol too much work and shit... anyway! Enjoy!

[12:05]

Spy checked his watch. He was exasperated, it was itching him that people were still coming 20 minutes after the appointed time. 

However, one by one, the mercenaries slowly gathered, smiling faces passing before Spy's eyes. No one in particular stood out, they were all just men, his colleagues, with their own backstories completely unimportant to him. 

He crossed his legs and out of habit brought his hand to his, now masked, face to take a drag of a cigarette that was not there. He watched his new colleagues as they laughed and cheered.

He did not intend to get close to anyone, as he considered it highly unprofessional. No, all his 'friendships' will be exclusively business based, at a distance and with no excessive emotions. Just polite greetings and maybe an exchange of a few words were more than enough, especially with this set of people who mostly looked like they were picked from the side of the road- 

“Ouh zat was harsh…” he made a sour expression as the previous thought nagged him.

[12:23]

He checked his watch again and sighed in disbelief- how could Miss Pauling, the administrators right hand, be late? 

He needed a smoke.

He quickly excused himself to the men and hurriedly left the base with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. 

He took a deep breath of the warm, dusty desert air before lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag. The desert reeked of dead animals and rotting bones scattered about mixed with the distinct smell of his expensive cigarettes and cologne he was wearing- it was too much, but it was better than the stuffy air inside the base. 

He blankly stared at the desert before him as he took the second drag and exhaled sharply through his nose, trying to suppress the various thoughts he didnt know how to process. 

…

How long has he been outside? It seemed like ages had passed since he lit the cigarette but it wasnt even halfway done- ah… there were several filter tips on the ground around him... 

So it has been a while. 

He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose but a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him from any further actions and he jolted from the sudden touch.

"What is bothering you mein frieund? You dont look very well..." the familiar German accent rang inside his ears. 

Medic.

“Oh nothing, nothing… I am alright, Humboldt.” he muttered through his gloved hand that shifted from pinching the bridge of his nose to resting on his lips and waved the other in a denying manner.

“Ah is that so?” the medic asked rhetorically as he lightly pressed the spy's tense shoulders with his thumbs to which the spy responded by straightening his back. “I just wanted to make sure everything is alright. You look stressed, spy.”

Well… he wasnt wrong, all this lack of organization bothered him to a great extent. 

“Ah that-“ he gave the medic a half hearted chuckle “I am alright I assure you. I am just thinking, but thank you for your concern.” he moved the hand away from his lips to, first, ash the cigarette and later to pat the medics hand, both in appreciation and as the sign that he was holding his shoulders for way too long.

The medic picked up the sign and quickly let go of the spy's shoulders as if he remembered that he may have invaded his personal space.

“I am just doing my job, herr spy. Checking on my teammates!” medic snickered “But if you are so sure you are alright, I wont bother you with that any further because I did not come looking for you just for that. Miss Pauling held a meeting and you missed it...” He added in a more serious manner as he looked around the spy, scanning the concerning amount of filters on the ground “-and oh mein got! Herr spy you should stop smoking so much, I am sure you know how bad it is for your lungs.” 

The spy nodded as he flicked more than a half of a cigarette to the side.   
“Yes yes… I am aware of that, but some things are just stronger than me. Addiction is a nasty disease-“ 

“Oh please herr spy, no need to be so dramatic about it! With enough will, you can reduce your smoking habit. Or change anything for that matter.” the medic cut him off in a weird, half yelling tone. “It is all inside our heads.” he tapped the temple of his head and grinned widely.

The spy shrugged to that

“I suppose so.” He said as he pocketed his cigarette case. “But enough about this chatter, you said miss Pauling held a meeting and I missed it, no?”

“Ah ja ja, I apologize for side tracking our conversation. Ja, we’ve had a meeting with miss Pauling and she gave us some equipment and keys for our private chambers. We are all going to share the living space, canteen and shared bathroom, sadly. I do not really like that, but it is something we cannot change so we will have to adapt.” The medic sighed “our private rooms are not great either, but miss Pauling assured us they will do their job just fine.”

“Oh merde-“ The spy hissed to himself “I see… well that is certainly unfortunate.” 

“Ja, I agree… however I am sure we will find the way to work this out with enough organization, but for now we should head back inside. I have taken your equipment and the key, you should take them.” the medic said as he took the turn towards the RED base’s back door and with a long stride marched inside. 

The spy took a moment to puff out the smoke he had been holding in his lungs ever since the medic joined him outside and kicked the filters off the porch before catching up with the medic. He never liked leaving mess behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stopped using their accents because man those are hard and annoying to keep track of ://


End file.
